1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates generally to a substrate of a semiconductor package and a method of fabricating a semiconductor package using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to recent designs of smaller and slimmer semiconductor products using semiconductor packages, there is a corresponding requirement to design the semiconductor packages to also be smaller and slimmer. In order to design the semiconductor packages to be slimmer, a circuit board used in the semiconductor package has been designed to be slimmer, resulting in the semiconductor package becoming warped (i.e., misshapen). Since the warping of the semiconductor package has a major impact on a semiconductor device's functionality, various methods of reducing or eliminating the warping of the semiconductor package are being pursued.